<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Totally normal Tommy angst fic by AlpineFresh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880448">Totally normal Tommy angst fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh'>AlpineFresh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Nothing odd about this fic ;), Warden mob, axolotls, cave update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dim torch light revealed a hulking beast with thick navy blue skin and a gaping hole for a mouth. Twisted horns sat on either side of its head with strange green lichen coating them. The monster seemed to emit pure unadulterated terror through its sheer presence alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Totally normal Tommy angst fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey, hope you're doing well. And if you're not, I hope you start to feel better soon.</p><p>So, I missed the first hour of the minecraft live, but I was there to see the warden introduced, so of course my writer brain is going to write some angst about that.</p><p>And so that's what I wrote, a totally normal angst fic, nothing else to it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of water dripping down from hanging stalactites and pitter-pattering against the rocky floors echoed through the twisting cave system. Small turquoise gems spread across the roof, emitting a faint glow and giving off the illusion of stars in the otherwise dark cave. Skeletons rattling their bones could be heard from anywhere, no real way to pinpoint the source.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy clutched a lit torch tightly in one hand as he walked through the cave. Fear was slowly but surely beginning to set in, he couldn't seem to remember which way he came from.</p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to be getting darker, not even his torch seemed to be doing much. Tommy forced himself to keep moving forward regardless, he was bound to find a way out eventually.</p><p> </p><p>A strange rattle that sounded like it belonged from another dimension entirely broke the silence and made Tommy freeze up in fear.</p><p> </p><p>He heard slow heavy footsteps echo from somewhere way too close for comfort. A sound similar to a pounding heart reached his ears, it took him a second to realize it wasn't his own.</p><p> </p><p>There was an otherworldly groan, low and unnatural in its nature.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gulped, taking a few steps back. The strange rattle went off again.</p><p> </p><p>The cave was silent…</p><p> </p><p>And then whatever creature was in the cave started lumbering towards him, still too dark to make out.</p><p> </p><p>The teen was overridden by primal fear, blood running cold as an unknown danger got closer. </p><p> </p><p>It stepped into the torchlight, revealing a beast with thick navy blue skin and a gaping hole for a mouth. Twisted horns sat on either side of its head with strange green lichen coating them. The monster seemed to emit pure unadulterated terror through its sheer presence alone.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy choked on a gasp as his eyes fell on what was possibly the most terrifying part of the monster. The center of its chest was caved in, framed by a yellowed rib cage piercing through its skin. Small blue rocks glowed softly from inside it's chest, dark spots making it look like expressions twisted into a constant state of pain and suffering.</p><p> </p><p>He chucked his torch at the monster before he could think better of it. The beast made another fucked up version of a growl, only pissed off by the teen's attempt.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck- </em> now he couldn't even see his hand if he put it in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>The heartbeat grew louder and Tommy didn't waste another moment, turning on his heel and running through the now pitch black cave.</p><p> </p><p>The cave was filled with the sound of rattling and heavy footsteps gaining in him. </p><p> </p><p>His foot caught on a crack in the stone below him, sending him lurching forward.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy tumbled to the cold damp ground, gasping painfully as the breath was knocked out of him.</p><p> </p><p>The monster loomed over him, completely sightless, yet fully aware of his position.</p><p> </p><p>The gems in its chest casted a cold glow over the fallen teen. It's arms were just barely visible as it raised them menacingly.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stared death in its stupid gaping mouth as the arms swung down with a sickening </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> c̷̺̲͓͈̭̭̫̽̾̏͠͝r̸̳͍̦̩͖̣͔̬̰̩̲̱̲̲̎̌̾ͅa̷̧̒͋̑̆̇̃̔̽̕͝ç̸̛̟̙̞̯̲̥͖̲͓̳̼͓̏̈́̈́͊̌̒̉͌̈́̍͑̇͘̚͜͜͝͠͝k̵͙̼̹͔̬̮̓̈́̋̍͘͘ͅ.̷̨̧̢̡͎͚̞̬̞͍͕̺̜̖̜̦̲̤̻̈́̿̎͑̈́̒̌̈́̈́͝.̵͚̦̻̘̺̝̟̘̦͚̞̊ͅ.̶̡̛̻̠͍̳͉̥̰̰͇̙͓͉̯̦̰̩̰̹̱̣͎̭̬̬͒ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> .... </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ț̷̒o̷͔͆wering skyscrapers blocked out the skyline, some in nearly perfect condition, though most were just barely being held together by crumbling concrete. Stubborn weeds poked out through the cracked roads and sidewalks, adding a sense of life to the otherwise desolate cityscape.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stuck close to the shadows as he walked, eyes alert for even the slightest hint of movement. He wasn’t sure he would ever really get used to having to look over his shoulder so frequently to avoid being followed, much less walking in complete silence-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Ooh</em>, sentimental value?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s stomach sank, he d̶̙̥̙͖̝̈́̔̈̚͠i̴̞̾̄̕ͅd̶͍̬͉̮̓̏͝n̴̰̪͍͉̎̊͠ͅ’̸̛̜̱̙̽̃̓ͅṫ̵͉ͅ like where this was going…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fear pierced through him, uncontrollable fire raged, filling the hall with suffocating smoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit, fuck, fuck, shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "B̴̜̭͖̋̐͊͘͝á̶̛͙̟̹d̶̨̗͎͕̠͎̿̉̇̆̔, what do we d̷̪̱͓͂ǫ̷͓̻̱̒̿?̵̢̈̇̊͗͛!̵͖̖͔̍̔̚̕"̵̧̎͊̂̓ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A b̴̗͙̓̾͠l̶̨̬̓͂͜ŏ̴̯͉̬̂̉o̷͙͝d̶̤̀ splattered m̸̧̮̻͈̆ͅạ̸̇̍͂̉͘s̵͓̯͓̗̲̊ͅḱ̶̡̼̯̟͙̰̂̓̏̆͐ẻ̸͎͔̺̗̤͋́͒̐d̴̤̫̳͚̦͉̈̽́͠ ̸̗̩̓͑͆m̸̼̜͙̥̈́͆͋̉a̴̠̪͐͜n̸̛͉̻͎̠̤̫͊̽̍̔ loomed over a fallen body, g̷͉̺͕̮͌͛͛͗͜ư̷͇̬̺͝ṇ̷̡̛͇͔̓͂͜ ̴͖̩̲̍̈́̀͒i̶̡͓̳͆͊͒̽ͅͅn̷̻̘̤͓̤͒̂̈́̀ ̸̮̯̭̈́̆h̵̗͎̙̯͊̅ͅá̵͇̎̕ņ̷͍̬͕̦͒̔̇̊ḋ̴̛̯̃̂.̶͓͎͚̩̟̐̉͒̚</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bang-</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tommy woke up with a gasp, eyes shooting wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Where was he? Was he dead…? He didn't feel dead.</p><p> </p><p>He flexed his fingers, damp moss squelched underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his brows, sitting up and looking around slowly. He was in a cave filled with lush plants and flowers that were emitting a soft glow, creating a calm atmosphere. Deep pools of crystal clear water only added to the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy staggered to his feet, wincing slightly at the stinging pain in his scraped knees.</p><p> </p><p>A high pitched yip from one of the pools sent a brief jolt of fear through him.</p><p> </p><p>A small pink creature with frills stared back at him, what were they called? Axolotls?</p><p> </p><p>The axolotl flipped back into the water with a quiet splash. </p><p> </p><p>The teen shuffled over the edge of the pool. His mouth dropped open in awe at the sight of several axolotls swimming around and playing with water plants.</p><p> </p><p>“That's so fucking cool," he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>A beige axolotl swam up to the surface, looking up at him with beady black eyes. He was suddenly doused as it shot a stream of cold water at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah- what the fuck?!" He exclaimed, wiping water off his face. </p><p> </p><p>The axolotl gave him a toothy grin before swimming to the center of the pool. It looked back at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed, well, he was already soaked, what harm would a quick swim do?</p><p> </p><p>He waded into the water, grimacing at the chill.</p><p> </p><p>The axolotl splashed around excitedly, waiting for him to swim closer before diving underwater.</p><p> </p><p>The distorted beige creature disappeared into an underwater hole in the rocks. The axolotl only came back after it realized Tommy hadn't been following. </p><p> </p><p>It came back up to the surface yipping insistently and tugging on the front of his shirt with surprising strength.</p><p> </p><p>"But what if I drown, and shit?" Tommy asked despite knowing full well it couldn't speak.</p><p> </p><p>The axolotl gave him a deadpan stare, growling lightly and tugging again.</p><p> </p><p>"I better not fuckin' die," Tommy grumbled nervously before taking a deep breath and submerging himself.</p><p> </p><p>He squinted through the bubbles, swimming down with the axolotl.</p><p> </p><p>Other axolotls joined them, smooth skin brushing against him and guiding him through the hole.</p><p> </p><p>He fought off rising panic as the small water-filled tunnel got darker and darker. The only thing keeping him from turning back was the pack of axolotls urging him forward.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he thought he couldn't hold his breath any longer and his lungs burned in protest, they came across a beam of light.</p><p> </p><p>He put more power into his strokes and quickly rose to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gasped for breath as his face hit fresh air, feeling light headed from lack of oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Tommy </em>?!"</p><p> </p><p>The teen turned his head to see Phil holding a fishing rod at the lake shore. The man was already setting his rod down, shrugging off his cloak and running into the water with no hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy maneuvered himself so that he was floating in starfish formation on his back, staring up at fluffy white clouds. The beige axolotl popped up one last time to book him in the arm before disappearing into the watery abyss below.</p><p> </p><p>He was only half paying attention as Phil swam over. Tommy shivered at the feeling of ripples, it reminded him of the rattling in the deep cave.</p><p> </p><p>Phil's warm hand grabbing his arm and pulling him closer was a welcome change. The man hastily dragged him to shore, still tightly holding his arm after they were safely in the sun warmed sand.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy, where the hell have you been? You've been gone for three days! Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy blinked blearily, still getting over his earlier lightheadedness. "Did you see them?" He asked, the mention of how long he'd been gone going completely over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Phil narrowed his eyes at him in concern, feeling the teen's forehead with the back of his hand. "Did you hit your head at all? How long were you underwater for, mate?" He worried.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shoved his hand away, "I didn't <em> hit my head</em>, there were axolotls!" He insisted, and then paused as he remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the dark cave, he thought for certain he was a dead man. Actually- how did he get into the axolotl's cave in the first place? He didn't remember seeing any other exits.</p><p> </p><p>“Y'know what Phil? Maybe I did bump my head at some point, because none of this shit is making any sense." Tommy rubbed at his temples.</p><p> </p><p>He let the man pull him to his feet and inspect his eyes carefully. "Well, no concussion, so that's good at least," Phil noted.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you back home, I'm sure the others will be glad to know your alright." Phil started toward a familiar beaten path through the woods, bringing Tommy with him.</p><p> </p><p>One detail stood out about his jumbled memories from the cave. If he didn't end up getting hit by whatever that monster was... (and he knows that he actually saw it, because how else did he scrape his knees?)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>What made that horrible cracking noise when it swung it's arms down for a finishing blow?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ha, did you really think this was going to be a normal fic? After I said multiple times that it was?</p><p>Honestly, I mostly wrote this because I wanted people to know that I wasn't lying when I said I was working on the post apocalypse (no zombies) au, It's just a lot longer then I was expecting it to be.</p><p>As for what the warden hit?</p><p>Well... Lets just say I'll leave it up to interpretation ;)</p><p>(Also can I just say that comments give me so much motivation, I got a couple last night and those are what pushed me to finish this. So if I haven't updated in a while, just leave a comment, I'm such a fucking simp for you guys-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>